


Just because we're on opposite teams doesn't mean I can't give you a quick handy

by raccooncum (raccoonblood)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, and i got prescribed adhd meds that i start tomorrow, but im gonna tag it anyway, cool cool cool, honestly tho i never proof read this, i wrote this within an hour, idk if this is what its labeled as, no beta we die like men, so i need to get all the horny out, tbh im just really sad and really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonblood/pseuds/raccooncum
Summary: i’m horny and in love with junkrat but i have ZERO knowledge on the lore lolPOV ur the opposing team or whatever and kidnapped him and he’s tied to a chair and a stinky degenerate who gets off to pain so you give him a handy after he gets a stalk on to you torturing him *smirking emoji*reader in this is genderless and is in 2nd point of view so anyone who wants to read this can
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just because we're on opposite teams doesn't mean I can't give you a quick handy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2:30 in the span of a little under an hour and a half in one take please ignore it completely and I know that this is just,, very wrong???? like its obvious I don't know anything abou t overwatch but I'm just now getting into the fandom so just enjoy this pwop <3

You didn’t really know how they managed to grab him without causing a big fuss, much less haul him into the chair without him taking a couple of heads off, but they did, and he’s here. You stared into Junkrats eyes, sitting crossed legged in the chair across from him. 

He was bound and gagged, as one does when kidnapping a person, and you couldn’t help but notice how stupid his face looked this way. It made you crack a sliver of a smile before you coughed into your fist and composed yourself.

“So,” you started, not taking your gaze off, “I assume you know why you’re here?”

All he responded with was a couple of grunts and snarls, the fire behind his eyes seeming to burn brighter. You exhaled, glancing across the room to the table with the various tools the higher-ups gave you to use. You didn’t really feel like hurting such a fine specimen today, or any day really, but you knew you had to if you were to get what you needed.

You stood, brushing your lap and fixing the collar of your white dress shirt, wholeheartedly ready to get blood on it. You walked over to the table as you heard some more grunts from your right and the sound of shifting chair legs. If he kept squirming he was gonna faceplant right onto the concrete floor. Who knows, maybe’s into that sort of thing.

You choose a delicate-looking hunting knife that glistened under the fluorescent light of the room, and you grinned as your gaze shifted over to Mr. Fawkes still wriggling like a worm in his chair. You plopped yourself back down in yours and spread your legs, reclining back and staring at the ceiling as you waited for him to stop.

Eventually, you heard the chair shifts calm down, and you looked back at him to see more flushed than before. You cocked an eyebrow but ignored it.

“You already know how this goes, don’t you?” You paused, but before he could make any more noises you continued speaking.

“Blah blah blah, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, blah blah blah,” you exclaimed, waving the knife along with each syllable for emphasis. 

“Now,” you said, standing, “Which one will it be?” you said, walking over to the bound man. Instead of having to bend over every time you needed to say something, and to make things more fun, you sat down on his lap as you placed the blade of the knife against his chin, staring now uncomfortably close into his burning eyes.

“I have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day, so I can stay here for as long as you need me to until you break,”

You watched, waiting for a reply. He didn’t squirm. Strange. You waited a couple more moments, and all he was doing was avoiding your gaze and blinking. You gently grab the gag and pull it out of his mouth, replacing the knife against his throat with your hand instead.

He whimpered slightly, eyes growing wider. Not enough to notice from far away, but then again you were sitting 2 centimeters away.

“Which way is it going to be Jamison,” you said nonchalantly, eyebrows furring as you waited for an answer. His response was not to answer your question, but to instead make eye contact again and spit at your face in an undignified way.

You flinched and leaned away your grip loosening from his throat. Junkrat took this opportunity to headbutt you in the face and buck you off his lap. You landed on your back on the cold, hard, concrete floor You groaned, both from pain and anger, and wiped away the spit that was mixing with the blood that was beginning to trickle down your face from your nose. He began to laugh, having his chair shift again.

You climbed back to your feet, grunting and mumbling as you watched Junkrat rock and back and forth due to his laughter before watching him rock too far forward, and what you predicted earlier happened with a nice, satisfying crack of his face against the floor, followed by a string of curse words that were hard to make out due to his accent. You snickered to yourself, and placed a foot on his shoulder as he stared up at you from the floor.

“Serves you right,” you sighed, composing yourself as you uprighted his chair before him.

“Now, where were we?” you asked to no one in particular before you grabbed him by his throat again and landed a swift punch to his gut. He grunted again, and leaned into you slightly.

He tried to spit in your face again, but you dodge it and watched as it hit the floor.

“Fuck you,” he exlaimed, eyes furrowed

“Fuck me yourself, coward,” you replied back. This seemed to shut him up, if not totally malfunction him, and you appreciated the newfound silence.

You brought the knife back up to his throat, this time rising higher to his face as it rested in the crook of his lips.

“Since you’re such a laughy fucker, why don’t I make your face prettier?” You then proceeded to take the knife and draw a line across his cheek, reaching from his mouth to his ear. You carved into his face long and slow, making the line as smooth as you could. Blood began to obscure your work.

He began cursing at you again, laughing with malice as he insulted your craftsmanship, only wincing when you dug deeper than you needed to. Fuck, this bitch could handle some pain. You shook your head and finished your work, admiring it.

“It looks like shite,” Junkrat said.

You frowned, making eye contact with him.

“You can’t see it,”

“True, but I just know it’s gonna look like shite, mate. Look at ‘cha,”

This made you frown deeper, and after a quick sigh and a nod, you slapped him across the face and, needing a place to keep the knife, dug it into his shoulder. You didn’t wanna hit any major veins or arteries and have your fun ruined so quickly, so you tried to stick it in a non-fatal place. 

This, as opposed to the carving of one's face, made him yelp, but he played it off with a laugh and a groan. You noticed his breathing was a bit heavier than earlier, and he was sweating much more than you were. You were going to play it off as just bad blood pressure, but you let your eyes drift and you noticed a bulge growing under his pants.

You stopped dead in your tracks, staring. You didn’t really know what to do besides laugh. So that’s what you did. You laughed, trying to stifle said laughter as he, confusingly, looked up at you. He followed your gaze and stared at his own lap, then jumped slightly as he began coming up with a number of excuses that soon just got replaced with nervous stammering.

Eventually, your laughter died down. It was quiet in the room, except for Junkrats semi-heavy breathing.

“I’m- I’m sorry for laughing, it just,” you had to stifle another snicker, “it caught me off guard,” 

He said nothing, his eyes boring a hole into the floor as he tried to shift his legs to cover himself to no avail. You sighed deeply, feeling bad for the guy as you paced back and forth.

“You know what?” you asked, stopping in front of him. He stared up at you, his face bright pink.

“Since you’ve been,” you sighed, “soooo cooperative, I’ll give you a reward,”

Before he could question what you meant, you were spreading his legs and sitting on his lap, mouth crashing into his own as your hands cupped him through his pants.

He jumped in surprise, tensing up but making no effort to stop anything. Eventually, your hand found his zipper, and you brought out his cock that was growing harder by the minute. You broke the kiss and laughed into his shoulder.

“Wh,at the fuck are you doing,”

“I can’t believe you got a stalk on from me, what, choking you? Slapping you?” you laughed, completely ignore the question as you made his head jerk back with each slow stroke down the shaft to the base.

“W,hy are you jer-” you groaned again, a small whimper escaping his lips as you began to stroke fasting, your thumb smearing precum along the base of his cock as you felt it twitch in your hand. It was heavy and warm, and to be quite honest, the light blonde of his pubes were cute. You could tell it had been a while since he had gotten any release. You shook your head and began to kiss him again to get him to shut up, cupping and massaging his balls as your fingers trailed down the vein along the bottom. 

“How long has it last been since you came?” you asked, pumping softer to allow him to actually get a fully formed sentence out this time. His burning eyes darted around the room, resting on anything that wasn’t your face.

“A month,” he groaned out, letting his face relax as his eyes closed. 

You nodded along with him, smiling. This was semi-peaceful. Eventually, though, you felt his cock twitching harder in your hand and Junkrats’ whimpers grew louder with each pass of your hand. Then the dam broke, and you felt his breath hitch as his mouth hung open. His lower body bucking upward into your hand, spilling his seed across his chest and your hand. You continued to stroke him throughout his orgasm, making him get in a few more spurts here and there. 

Eventually, you stopped pumping your hand, and his breathing began to slow down. He wasn’t twitching anymore, or wasn’t twitching as much, and he gasped slowly like a fish out of water, leaning his head back and blinking in slow, ignorant bliss. You hummed softly, leaving his cum covered cock out in the open as you swiftly yanked the blade from his shoulder.

He hissed in pain, and began to squirm like a worm again, making the blood rush faster.

“Quit it!” you shouted, grabbing him by the throat again. “I need to do something,”

You knew the risks, expecting him to bite them off, but to get him to shut up, you drove your fingers into his mouth, gripping his jaw as you began to carve your name into his chest, He did bite you, but definitely with no intention of severing any appendages.

You let go of his jaw, wiping your hand on his pants, and leaned back, admiring your work that was trickling blood.

“Alright then,” you smiled at him, and he smiled back, his cock stirring in interest again.

“Let’s get back to what we were doing before,” you said with a clasp of your hands, and you returned to the table of various tools.

**Author's Note:**

> that's the fic! hope you all creamed 17 times. i know it's absolute shite but ehh i don't really care. i do hope you enjoyed it tho mwa


End file.
